familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kennebunkport, Maine
|population_footnotes = |population_density_km2 = 65.4 |population_density_sq_mi = 169.3 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 8 |elevation_ft = 26 |latd = 43 |latm = 22 |lats = 51 |latNS = N |longd = 70 |longm = 27 |longs = 7 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 04046 |area_code = 207 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 23-36745 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0582540 |website = |footnotes = }} Kennebunkport is a town in York County, Maine, United States. The population was 3,474 people at the 2010 census. It is part of the Portland–South Portland–Biddeford metropolitan statistical area. The town center, the area in and around Dock Square, is located along the Kennebunk River, approximately from the mouth of the river on the Atlantic Ocean. Historically a shipbuilding and fishing village, for well over a century the town has been a popular summer colony and seaside tourist destination. The Dock Square area has a district of souvenir shops, art galleries, seafood restaurants, and bed and breakfasts. Cape Porpoise, while retaining its identity as a fishing harbor, has a very small village area with several restaurants, a church, grocery store, coffee shop, small library, and art gallery. Kennebunkport has a reputation as a summer haven for the upper class and is one of the wealthiest communities in the state of Maine. Kennebunkport and neighboring towns Kennebunk and Arundel comprise school district RSU 21. History Kennebunkport was first incorporated in 1663 as Cape Porpus, subject to the government of the Massachusetts Bay Colony (Maine was admitted to the Union in 1820 as part of the Missouri Compromise). Due to Indian depredations, the town was depopulated by 1689, and not resettled by Europeans again until the early 18th century. The town was renamed Arundel, and the town center located inland at Burbank Hill. In 1821 the town was renamed again, this time to Kennebunkport in response to its economy becoming one of shipbuilding and trade along the Kennebunk River. By the 1870s the town had developed as a popular summer destination, with both hotels and homes constructed along its coastline. Cape Arundel, Cape Porpoise, and Beachwood (now called Goose Rocks) were some of the early summer colonies; although Cape Porpoise was, and still is, a working fishing harbor. Many tourists still travel from across the country today to walk through downtown Kennebunkport. The Great Fires of 1947, which devastated much of York County, affected Kennebunkport and especially the area near Goose Rocks Beach. Much of the housing near Goose Rocks Beach was destroyed by the fire, but the area has since recovered and been rebuilt.http://www.kporthistory.org/histortext.htm Geology Like much of the northeast coast, the geography of the southern Maine coast was largely directed by the retreat of the Laurentide ice cap about 23,000 years ago. The coast is framed by bedrock, left during the formation of the Appalachian mountains, and the irregular shape of the coast (characteristic of much of the New England coast, with the exception of Cape Cod and the islands) is attributed to differential erosion of the underlying rock layer. The coast along Kennebunkport differs sharply from the Maine coast north and east of Portland due to differences in the composition of this rock layer. Beyond Portland, the layer is largely metamorphic rock, but here the coast is a mixture of igneous rock, and embayments of more deeply eroded sedimentary and metamorphic rock. These embayments result in the sandy beaches that can be found in southern Maine (such as Goose Rocks Beach, Colony Beach, and nearby Kennebunk Beach), but are uncommon north of Portland. Likewise the geology here differs from that of the outer lands (Cape Cod, Nantucket, and Martha's Vineyard in Massachusetts, Block Island in Rhode Island, and Long Island in New York), which were formed as terminal and recessional moraines, and do not contain much in the way of a bedrock skeleton. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which, of it is land and is water. The town has several distinct areas, each developed during a phase of the town's history. The original town center was at Cape Porpoise, which today has a small village center, is both a summer colony and year-round community, and hosts a working fishing harbor. Inland from Cape Porpoise is a mix of forest and agricultural land, punctuated by an historic town center at Burbank Hill (there are a few historic buildings of interest here, including a schoolhouse and jail). Heading west towards the mouth of the Kennebunk river is Dock Square, the current town center.http://www.kporthistory.org/history.htm In the late 19th and early 20th century, Kennebunkport, and especially Cape Arundel (also known as Point Arundel), developed as a summer colony for the wealthy. Traveling from Dock Square along Ocean Avenue is the Cape Arundel Summer Colony Historic District. This district of many well-preserved examples of early 20th-century shingle-style cottages begins at Chick's Creek and ends at Walker's Point. Adjacent towns * Arundel * Biddeford * Kennebunk Rachel Carson National Wildlife Refuge The Rachel Carson National Wildlife Refuge has a significant portion of lands in Kennebunkport northeast of Cape Porpoise and through Goose Rocks. Within Kennebunkport, much of this protected land is salt-water marsh. Summer home of the Bush family Kennebunkport is also the summer home of former U.S. President George H. W. Bush, father of former U.S. President George W. Bush. First built by Bush's maternal grandfather George Herbert Walker, it has been a family home ever since, and has been owned by Bush since shortly before becoming Vice President in the 1980s. During his presidency, Bush often invited world leaders, from Margaret Thatcher to Mikhail Gorbachev, to Kennebunkport. In 2007, his son George W. Bush invited Vladimir Putin and Nicolas Sarkozy. The Bush compound is on Walkers Point, called Point Vesuvius prior to the Walker family's acquisition. Demographics As of 2000 the median income for a household in the town was $54,219, and the median income for a family was $66,505. Males had a median income of $43,125 versus $34,028 for females. The per capita income for the town was $36,707. About 1.7% of families and 4.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.4% of those under age 18 and 1.4% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 3,474 people, 1,578 households, and 1,039 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 2,897 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 98.0% White, 0.2% African American, 0.1% Native American, 0.7% Asian, 0.3% from other races, and 0.7% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.9% of the population. There were 1,578 households of which 22.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.7% were married couples living together, 6.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 2.8% had a male householder with no wife present, and 34.2% were non-families. 28.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.20 and the average family size was 2.68. The median age in the town was 51.8 years. 17.9% of residents were under the age of 18; 5.6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 15.2% were from 25 to 44; 36.5% were from 45 to 64; and 24.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the town was 47.5% male and 52.5% female. Gallery File:Kennebunkport South Congregational Church 2004-12-03.jpg|South Congregational Church File:Kennebunkport ME harbor.jpg|The harbor File:Boats on the Kennebunk River at Kennebunkport, Maine.jpg|Boats on the Kennebunk River File:Ocean Ave, K'port 1.jpg|Businesses on Ocean Avenue File:Dock-square-1.jpg|View of Dock Square File:Kennebunkport Public Library.jpg|Louis T. Graves Memorial Public Library File:Walkers-point.aug2008.jpg|Protestors on Ocean Ave. near Bush Compound Notable people * George H.W. Bush, 41st president of the United States * Margaret Deland, novelist * Dan Goodwin, building, rock, and sports climber * Frank Handlen, painter * Joshua Herrick, US congressman * Dick McCabe, racing driver and champion * Wiley Miller, cartoonist * Jane Morgan, singer, actress * George Clement Perkins, 14th governor of California * Shiloh Pepin, longest lived Sirenomelia patient with legs still fused * Kenneth Roberts, author * Booth Tarkington, novelist and dramatist * George Herbert Walker, banker and businessman * Bentley Warren, racecar driver * Neil Clark Warren, online dating service chairman * Rex Smith, American singer and actor Culture * Taylor Swift shot her music video for Mine in Kennebunkport. Scenes from Hollywood movies have been filmed in Kennebunkport including the film Empire Falls by Maine Author Richard Russo. Actors in that film included Robin Penn Wright, Paul Newman, Joanne Woodward, Helen Hunt, Ed Harris and Estelle Parsons. The movie was filmed in 2003 but released in 2005 http://www.bookweb.org/news/hbos-empire-falls-transforms-kennebunk-book-port Other movies filmed in Kennebunkport: Lost Boundaries 1949, The Man Who Knew Bush(2004 Documentary), The Living Wake 2007, 41 (2012 Documentary about George H.W. Bush), US Route 1-ME (2012 Documentary) http://www.imdb.com/search/title?locations=Kennebunkport%2C%20Maine%2C%20USA&ref_=ttloc_loc_2 References External links * Town of Kennebunkport website * Louis T. Graves Memorial Public Library * Cape Porpoise Library * Kennebunkport Historical Society * City Data Profile * Epodunk Town Profile * History and old maps of Kennebunkport Maine * Maine Genealogy: Kennebunkport, York County, Maine Category:Settlements established in 1653 Category:Portland, Maine metropolitan area Category:Towns in York County, Maine Category:Bush family Category:Towns in Maine